


夏雪

by MrSkull



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Fujiwara no Takamichi/Tachibana no Tomomasa





	夏雪

炎熱的夏季，溫暖不了疼痛的內心。溫暖的懷抱，不能慰撫不安的心情。  
如果，能夠讓你瞭解，瞭解這個讓我掙扎著不能放棄的真心。  
你會如何，你會如何看待我的癡迷。

蟬鳴不斷，燥熱得一絲風也沒有。  
熾熱的太陽依舊散發著熱量，一切都變得煩躁。  
清涼殿果然名副其實，看帝一副悠閒的樣子跟少將大人談笑風生，外面的侍女也看得燥熱起來。  
時值藤原家不斷擴大的處境，雖說帝明知藤原家治部少丞忠貞不二，但是也難保有野心的人會利用少丞的地位製造混亂，如此可遇不可求的才子，帝是不會讓他被浪費掉的。  
  
『少將覺得，少丞人品如何？』  
『少丞大人爲人誠實，謹慎可靠。』少將大人並不贅言，相信帝也足夠瞭解少丞大人的優點所在，如此詢問只是爲了合宜地引出想要續言的話題。  
『不知道衆姬君對少丞評價如何？』過了婚嫁年齡依舊獨自一人的少丞大人，不知道是不是因爲一直忙於公務，還是由於家中並無催促好事的母上，如此一來少丞大人將會錯過美好的姬君，姬君也會錯過此等如意郎君。  
『少丞大人穩重文雅，姬君對他都讚不絕口。』少將扇著絹面落葉蝙蝠扇，微微警覺著。  
帝的言語不像是純粹關心臣子的生活而已，不知道是哪位姬君情迷意亂于少丞大人。  
『少丞可有心中思慕之人？』  
『少丞大人心中估計只有治部之事。』不然他爲什麽弄得不戴眼鏡就是弱視的局面。  
『那，友雅，既然你與少丞很熟，有件事要拜託你。』  
『王上有事請直說，拜託這種事友雅受不起。』  
『好吧。銅壺女禦的千鶴公主，已經婷婷玉立了。』銅壺女禦所出的千鶴公主，是帝最寵愛的女兒，今年一十有二，面貌如玉豔若花，配上儀表堂堂的少丞大人，簡直是天作之合。  
『王上意欲如何？』装疯卖傻如果能够达到目的，少将大人是不吝于去做的。  
『友雅如果不介意，請跟少丞轉達我的意思。你們都是我信任的年輕人，無論如何都需要你們的支援我才能好好治理國家。』  
『王上言重了，此事我務必儘快告知少丞大人。請王上放心。』  
『嗯，那就勞煩友雅了。』  
『既然如此，我就先告退了。』  
『好。』  
  
是夜，少將府上，少丞大人被邀作客。  
『好久沒與友雅大人相見，不知是否忙得不可開交。』鷹通手中拿著鼓，今晚時間充足，一定要盡興而回。  
『最近筵席寥寥，菜肴清淡，不知道鷹通習慣否。』輕品濁酒，少將沒把眼光投向少丞大人，反而散渙地仰望櫻花。  
『櫻花，正在盛放著呢。靜櫻留佳人，請君莫強行。』人在這裏，心思早已不在此。  
自從某天起，少將大人便不再像以往一樣親近少丞大人，不知道為何。  
不知是否惹他厭煩，不知是否觸他動怒，只是微微覺得他在疏遠拒絕自己。  
  
這種不安，很想摒除。  
  
『炎陽櫻吹雪，不照浪人心。』看你天真的笑容，為何讓我如此心寒。  
就是因為你什麼都不知道，信任我，覺得我總會站在你這邊，留在你身邊。  
你也有你的人生，要成家立室生兒育女，卻用一副希望我永遠陪在你身邊的眼神看著我。  
『鷹通，今天帝交代我告訴你一件事情。』  
『哦？有何要事需勞煩友雅大人？』  
『千鶴姬，不知道鷹通有否印象。』  
『銅壺女禦之女，典貴高雅。』  
『鷹通對她有何想法。』  
『友雅大人這樣問，有何緣由？』少丞大人放下手中的鼓，心中不安油然而生。  
『帝想讓少丞大人跟千鶴公主共攜連理。』  
『這……』在少將口中說出，讓某位姬君與自己連理相結，看似雲淡風清，實質內含暗湧翻天覆地。『友雅大人有何看法。』  
『帝的美意，郎才女貌。況且，鷹通的大事豈是橘家聲名狼藉的浪子能夠過問的。』  
『既然如此，那請友雅大人代為奔走相告了。』  
互不相讓，互不透露真心，互相猜測，互相妒忌，到最後落得互相傷害的場面。  
『想必千鶴公主跟鷹通一定很相配，王上得知也會欣慰的。』再倒上一杯，仰頭一飲而盡，明明是美酒也無比苦澀。  
明明是爛漫的櫻花無比美麗，卻看到了寒冷蕭瑟的飄雪。  
『好的，我儘早向父上稟報。』  
  
如是這般，互相折騰。  
三番四次，月下相逢。  
妾意濃濃，面善心靜。  
不知帝女長袖善舞，只顧櫻下形單影隻。  
  
『少丞大人，妾身聽聞大人鼓技了得，不知能否有幸一賞美音？』  
『樂意之極。』  
鼓聲響起，招惹門外過路人一陣傷神。  
多日不見，鼓聲依舊悅耳，雖摻雜些許孤寂，卻也楚楚動人緊扣心弦。  
望向牆垣，為何風吹草低牆不倒。  
為何鼓聲振振不見人。  
消得如此憔悴人，日日思君不見君。  
  
突然鼓聲大作，然後一陣悲鳴。  
一切又歸於平靜。  
只見庭門突然敞開，半眯的明眸怒瞪，光潔臉龐輕泛淚痕。  
萬般刁難，不真不實。  
  
『鷹通……』  
『友雅大人，如果我果真迎娶千鶴公主，你還會跟我說郎才女貌天作之合麼？！』音色早已飄離，並非昨日淡定人。  
眼中淚不絕，紅暈掩飾著震怒。  
『鷹通……』  
『友雅大人。鼓與琵琶，能否只為一人鳴。』說著，少丞大人掏出懷中小太刀，如割裂夢想一般把鼓面劃破。  
『少丞大人不是要早点继承家业么，友雅岂能……』看着残缺的乐器，少将极力掩饰也于事无补。  
掩饰，欺骗，伤害太多。  
断弦的琴，穿破的鼓，不能再鸣响。  
人生在世匆匆年华，成亦老去，败亦消损，何苦互相折磨，盛夏冷凝吹雪。  
『友雅大人……你當真如是思索。』  
『不是。既往種種，昨日猶如昨日死。如今若然虛度，有何顏面相會。鷹通，過來。』伸出手，終於忍不住伸出了手。  
縱然會被拒絕，縱然不得永久，只有這次，不想旁觀。  
那明媚的蓮花隨風撫動，招引的鳳蝶飛蜂一概如朝露，只有那身邊的翡翠色露珠在頸邊閃動，牽魂繞夢。  
  
『這副眼鏡，友雅大人可曾記得。』10年前，闌珊燈火下送給他的舶來品。  
『人間虛度已十年，恍若隔世，恍若昨天。』  
『左思右想難相近，不知真偽，不知對錯。』  
涼風輕撫，櫻花盡散，離落人間，不見影雙雙，但見伊人淚。  
原來這麼溫馨。這個懷抱。  
原來這麼幸福。這雙臂膀。  
  
『如何與帝交代。』  
『鷹通如何打算。』  
『橘家好男子難道不知麼。』  
『嗯。他知道的。』只要今生擁有這雙眼的注視，這副唇的溫暖，這雙手的撫摸，這顆心的信任。  
忘記過去，忘記互相猜度的思想，忘記不曾交心的對話，還有這落櫻般疼痛的一場虛夢。  
  
炎陽之下，一切冰霜終會瓦解。

<完>


End file.
